


Twerps After Dark

by RosyPalms



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Large Cock, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: One night, when trying to steal Pikachu, Jessie steals something else instead





	Twerps After Dark

On an evening in a forest somewhere in Kanto, Jessie was on her own. Team Rocket had lost track of the Pikachu trainer and decided to split up to search for him and his friends.

She had been walking for what felt like hours and was getting frustrated. She was definitely not getting paid enough for this. However, her mood brightened when she caught glimpses of firelight through the dense woods. She followed the light and a small campsite came into view.

_That must be them_ , Jessie thought triumphantly. She was about to turn back to fetch James and Meowth when noises she didn’t expect in a forest at night reached her ears. She followed them, away from the camp.

Jessie slowly crept through the underbrush, parted the foliage for a clear view and froze. She saw the twerps friends. The girl was squatting in front of the squinting boy, who was fucking her mouth. The noises that had led Jessie there had been Misty’s gagging.

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. At first she thought the boy might be raping the redhead, but she wasn’t crying or even resisting at all. She just looked a little angry. Misty patted Brock’s thigh and he pulled his dick out.

Jessie’s eyes widened. That squinting kid was packing some serious cock! She couldn’t help but feel a certain degree of respect for Misty. She had taken it all the way down her throat and didn’t even seem winded.

“Could you hurry up and cum already, Brock? You’ve been banging your hips into my face for ten minutes already. My jaw’s getting tired”, Misty said. “Sorry, but I caught a glimpse under Nurse Joy’s skirt earlier and have been on edge ever since. This is some wicked arousal I have to work through here!”, Brock said. His cock was dripping with Misty’s saliva.

Jessie licked her lips. Not only did his cock look tasty, but he also didn’t cum very quickly. _Nice_ , she thought and felt her pussy getting warmer.

“Then do it harder. I want to go to sleep already. I can’t believe I’m letting you do this...”, the redhead said and opened her mouth for him. “It’s much appreciated, Misty”, he moaned as his cock disappeared down her throat again. He grabbed her by her ponytail and really started pounding her face.

Even though she enjoyed the show, Jessie decided to leave. Misty’s gagging grew distant as she approached the campsite once more. Since those two were preoccupied, the main twerp would be all alone and defenseless. It was the perfect opportunity for a sneak attack!

Jessie quietly stepped out of the bushes and approached the fire. Three sleeping bags were rolled out around it, but only one was occupied. There was Ash, sleeping like a babe, with his Pikachu right next to him.

Jessie couldn’t believe how easy this was. All she had to do was grab the grand prize and bolt! However, the scene from earlier had affected her. She felt a little frisky, a little mischievous.

There was probably a reason why that little redhead was blowing the other boy instead of Ash, and Jessie was going to take a gander at it, just for laughs. She unzipped his sleeping bag and pulled down his shorts.

_What. The. Fuck_ , she mouthed silently. He was huge! He was even bigger than the squinting kid! How was that twerp even able to walk with a piece of meat like that between his legs?

Regardless, rather than laughing, Jessie was licking her lips. She gently touched Ash’s flaccid dick. The hefty piece of meat felt heavy in her hand. The skin was smooth, except for a vein that grew more prominent with every second. He was getting hard!

The cock swelled up, and in doing so rose from Jessie’s palm. It kept growing and dropped the other way, onto Ash’s stomach. There it throbbed, hardening, and lifting off of his belly again.

The now fully erect penis seemed to hover. The formerly smooth skin, was covered in pulsating veins, the foreskin had peeled back, revealing a bulbous, glistening glans. All the while, Ash and Pikachu slept peacefully.

At that point Jessie made her choice. She wasn’t only going to finally capture Pikachu, she was also going to take this twerps sweet cherry! She pulled down her panties and stood over Ash, with her back to his face. She squatted down and reached for his cock. She lined it up with her soaking wet pussy and slowly impaled herself on him.

_Oooooh, holy shit. No wonder that little slut isn’t sucking on this. It probably wouldn’t even fit in her mouth_ , Jessie thought. Her pussy was struggling to accommodate his massive dick. She gently moved her hips, working her way down Ash’s shaft tentatively.

James didn’t even compare to this. She felt like cumming even before she had taken it all, and her first climax hit just when she felt him press against her womb for the first time.

Jessie clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle a squeal, but nothing could obscure the intensity with which her pussy strangled Ash’s humongous cock.

He groaned softly as he opened his eyes. Something felt odd around his wiener, and he thought he might need to take a whiz. As he came to, he realized that it felt kind of nice. His vision cleared, and he saw a woman’s ass bouncing before his eyes. It was round and moved up and down at breakneck speeds. He heard heavy breathing, but that was only secondary to the realization that his penis was inside the woman.

Jessie was staring off into space, cross-eyed. She had been bouncing on Ash for only two minutes, but those minutes had been the best sex of her life thus far, and there was no end in sight. Now that her pussy had adapted to this big intruder, she could thoroughly enjoy its texture and rigidity. She was impressed with how quiet she managed to stay despite the intense stimulation.

“Wha-”, she heard a boyish voice behind her. Jessie looked over her shoulder into the dozy face of Ash. “Why, if it isn’t the twerp. I came for your Pikachu, but I stayed for your big fat cock!”, Jessie proclaimed and slammed her hips down all the way.

She came again, and Ash felt that same sensation that had woken him up before. “Team Rocket? What are you doing?”, Ash asked breathlessly. Whatever it was, it was pleasant. “Team Rocket isn’t doing anything. Jessie is having a good time. Feel free to enjoy it, too”, she said lasciviously, and began rolling her hips erotically.

Pikachu woke up then and panicked when it saw Jessie on top of Ash. It was about to shock her, but Ash motioned for it to stop. “Don’t worry, partner. This is actually kind of good”, he said, really starting to appreciate the feel of Jessie’s cunt. 

Folds of warm, slick flesh rubbed against Ash’s sensitive tip and rigid shaft, accompanied by a weight he found exciting. He started bucking his hips instinctively, and Jessie giggled. “That’s the spirit, twerp! Grab my ass and fuck me!”, she told him and started moving harder.

Ash’s hands reached out to her smooth butt, his fingers sank into her cheeks and he started pumping. The sound of bodies slapping against each other echoed through the forest as Jessie rode from one orgasm straight into the next and Ash slowly felt something building up inside him.

He thought he might have to pee and wanted to warn Jessie, but something in the back of his head held him back. It made him feel like letting it all out deep inside her. Thus, he attuned his rhythm to hers, and just when she slammed her hips down again, he met her half way with a powerful thrust. He grabbed her waist to hold her in place and started filling her up.

“Ooooooooh! Fuuuuuuuuck!”, Jessie moaned while Ash inseminated her. His load went straight into her womb, overflowed, and started oozing out of her pussy with him still stuck inside her. _This twerp is the best_ , she thought while stars danced before her eyes.

Ash’s head dropped back onto his pillow. He had completely tuckered himself out with that cumshot, and he passed out while still hard inside her. Jessie herself didn’t even notice. She was just trying to catch her breath when she heard a loud yell. It sounded like the squinting guy.

It was time to leave. She got up, closed the sleeping bag again, and ran off. Pikachu had been forgotten, and the only trace of her visit was a trail of jizz leading into the forest. It all dried up before anyone could’ve taken note of it.

* * * * *

When Ash awoke, he felt incredibly refreshed. He had had the most amazing dream. It had been about Jessie for some reason, but he didn’t complain. Misty and Brock were already up and urged him to help them with breakfast prep.

He opened his sleeping bag and was surprised to find his shorts at his knees. He pulled them up, lest Misty caught a glimpse, and was about to get up when something else caught his eye. It looked like a small piece of white fabric, with strings attached. It was Jessie’s thong, with a Team Rocket _R_ on the front.

Ash gulped when he realized that he hadn’t dreamed at all.


End file.
